cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobogoobo/Archives/3
RE: Cleanup Alright here... *The Reichstag Election is just there to make sure I don't forget to set it up when I actually make the article, so meh; *Deleted ROME; *Fixed Christian; *The Wikipedia bug is the reason I've been cleaning those up; *The Categories are going to be a lot of work, hence my procrastination. If you want to take a stab at them, be my guest, but I won't hold it against you if you don't; *The templates all need to be cleaned up, yeah =_='; *And yeah, I use to find deleted nations a lot :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:75, Septidi, 27 Germinal CCXVIII :I deleted , but I did not delete Whisperer's test page. Generally, nothing in the user mainspace should be deleted unless the author requests its deletion or there is a specific and obvious reason to (for example, vandalism). Also, I forgot to mention about the admin list: it's up-to-date, don't worry. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:01, Septidi, 27 Germinal CCXVIII ::Generally, redlink cleanup should be fine, yeah (though perhaps not on sandbox-type pages). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:07, Septidi, 27 Germinal CCXVIII is all clean and nice and awesome now :v Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:84, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII ::Haha, well, that's the thing about RP, though, isn't it? Anything can be meaningful if you want it to be :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:11, Décadi, 10 Floréal CCXVIII :::Oh, with regard to RP: while I myself have taken a bit of a hiatus from proper RPing, having found it more trouble than it's worth for the most part, there's a growing group of people trying to reclaim SOS団's RP lounge from the depths of inactivity, so you may want to pop by there and speak with Akira August Arkadia if you're looking for forum-based nation RP. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:65, Décadi, 10 Floréal CCXVIII RE: MostPopular Oh, wow... thanks for the explanation, I've been wondering about that for a while. What a stupid page. :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:68, Septidi, 27 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Delete Done. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:44, Octidi, 28 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Special:Createpage Oh my God that's a lot of javascript o.O I'll have to take a look at the code when I'm more awake to determine how difficult it'd be to implement here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:26, Duodi, 2 Floréal CCXVIII :Right, well, I have no clue how they get it to work. They seemingly have no javascript installed on their site whatsoever, and aside from the code templates (which they somehow have built right into the framework of the wiki), I can't find any information on how they have that working. I'm still going to look into it, though. I operate a couple test wikis, so I should be able to at least try to copy them... somehow. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:31, Décadi, 10 Floréal CCXVIII ::I think I figured out how they did it, but it's using some odd features I've never seen before, so I still have to prod a bit :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:54, Décadi, 10 Floréal CCXVIII Disbandment vs Name Change Hey there, So, for the sake of improving the ADI article, I've a question. The way the current article is set up indicates that ADI disbanded and most of the members formed a new alliance, TSP. However, I got on IRC earlier today, with #ADI still on my ajoin, and the channel topic indicated that "ADI's new name is TSP". Being entirely oblivious to the situation, I figured I'd ask you which really happened, as if it was a name change, as opposed to a disbandment and rebirth, the page should use instead of . So... care to enlighten me? Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:33, Tridi, 3 Floréal CCXVIII :Hehe, I see. That's what I assumed was going on, but then the IRC topic got me all confuzzled. Anyway, thanks for the clarification. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:39, Tridi, 3 Floréal CCXVIII RE: Alliance Infobox My guess would be that they don't know where to find rank and can't figure out how monthchange works or what it's for, though this is all just speculation. I'm more interested in why I've not been receiving emails when some pages on my watchlist are changed. Do you have email notification enabled? If so, would you mind checking to see if you're being affected by this glitch as well? Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:46, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII :Well, generally with me, I get a notification when I get a new email, which helps me quickly sort through changes made to pages I've edited. Of course, it also has a habit of clogging up one's inbox sometimes (see this lovely example). And, of course, at times (ie, right now), it doesn't work <__<. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:75, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII /me glares at Firefox First it fails at rendering colors, then it doesn't autocollapse borders. I am horribly hurt by this lack of standards-compliance in what's supposed to be such an awesome browser :< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:30, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII Oh, while I'm at it... ZetaDefender brought up the possibility of featuring articles on the front page of the Wiki, and I responded with some ideas. If you'd care to look through that convo, and share any ideas you have, let me know. I've established a sandbox page to depict what it could look like. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:32, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII :Well, obviously there'd have to be some base requirements for possible inclusion - including an article with a billion redlinks, excessively bad spelling or grammar, or very little content is obviously a bad idea. However, once standards are set as to what in and of itself is eligible, I figure some sort of vote would do. Since it's something that would change on a regular basis, it really doesn't matter which comes when, unless there's a good reason for something to be featured a given week or month (for example, it may be appropriate to feature an article on a large war on an anniversary of that war's occurrence. Of course, this is all out of my head; I'm more-than-open to other ideas. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:51, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII Infobox CSS Well, I tried adding a width option, but the problem is that while it worked, it's virtually useless in such cases as the RoSS page, because the width it would need to be would vary by monitor. Overall, the best option in places like that would be to move the template somewere where it's not beside another template. As for the company template: "Type" refers to how the company is owned. If it has an owner or group of owners, that would be "Private". If it's traded on a stock exchange - most likely the case - it would be "Public" or "Publicly-traded". If it's government-owned, that could be "Government-owned" or "State-owned". Of course, these are just the basic types. Depending on law, you could have it defined as . "Production" would be used, in this case, for how many games it produced annually. "Divisions" would be used to specify different of the company: for example, one division, let's call it Round Nexus Games, could produce video games. Another, say, Round Nexus Consoles, could produce the consoles those games are played on. Another division may be a research division that doesn't actually produce anything, but merely does reseach into what the other two divisions should produce. I think that's it, but let me know if I left anything out. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:61, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXVIII Talkback Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:86, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII :I noticed the search icon change yesterday, but you're right, the unwatch icon is a weird star now >_>. And no, I've not the foggiest what that was for previously either. *sigh* Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:62, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII ::Actually, it only links to MyHome for people who are logged in and have their preferences set to go to MyHome instead of the Main Page (which obviously applies to you). Given how useless MyHome is, I disabled the redirect to MyHome as soon as it was pointed out to me that I could—this can be done through ("Disable my redirect to My Home"). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:27, Décadi, 10 Floréal CCXVIII ABBPA Mind clarifying the status of the Aqua Big Brother Protection Agreement for me, please? Is it active under TSP, or defunct, or what? Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:06, Décadi, 10 Floréal CCXVIII :Thanks. Came across it at and I wasn't sure whether t label it as defunct or what. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:75, Décadi, 10 Floréal CCXVIII ::Thanks for looking into it ;) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:84, Décadi, 10 Floréal CCXVIII Europa Alright... Europa set up as a disambiguation page, Page formerly at Europa moved to Europa (nation), Europa Alliance moved to Europa (1st) and redirected to Europa, Europa (alliance) moved to Europa (2nd) and redirected to Europa. The two alliances can share one category per convention established by previous instances. I think that's all? Thanks for alerting me to this :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:13, Primidi, 11 Floréal CCXVIII :Actually, I think most of those have been deleted already. The AFD pages are just kept for a record. For example, Antarctic Dollar and Banned CCC Members, two of the first on the list, are gone. Only stuff in Category:Articles for deletion is actually up for nomination, and yeah, I clear some of it out every now and then :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:25, Primidi, 11 Floréal CCXVIII Seniority Yeah, there isn't one, but you have the right idea on how to make it work, so you can always make one if you want :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:87, Primidi, 11 Floréal CCXVIII :Purging the server cache for that page seems to have fixed it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:86, Primidi, 11 Floréal CCXVIII Fail undo Hey Bobo, sorry about the undo there. I monitor Wikia through an IRC channel for possible vandalism, and for some reason my retro revert script still reverted the edit, even though it had already been reverted. Sorry D: Ajraddatz Talk 21:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: ADI Let me make this short: the Wiki is an encyclopedia aimed at neutral provision of information; it is not a propaganda machine. Now, I have nothing against an alliance rebranding itself through whatever means it wants. I also have no problem with an alliance being founded from certain elements of a disbanded alliance's membership: this is what happened with Nordreich/Norden Verein, and it has also been what has happened with ADI/TSP. Anyone with two eyes can see that—you have a lot of the same membership, a very similar if not identical government structure, and you still use the old ADI forums. There's no point hiding what's in plain sight, and I will not tolerate such done for propaganda purposes on a Wiki which is already bemoaned by many as being too biased for its own good. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:59, Quartidi, 14 Floréal CCXVIII Followed Pages God I hate Wikia. I love that they maintain a free wiki farm, but God do I hate all their plans to make things better when there's really no call to make these wikis any different than Wikipedia's build of MediaWiki. Now, I noticed that bloody "followed pages" thing right away because of how much it screws up my user page. Hiding it, however, seems to have hidden it from view for everyone - I logged into User:Michael von Preussen's account on another browser, and while that shows the "followed pages" on everyone else's page, it still hides it on my page. Now, , from the point of view of the user checking their own followed pages, is especially useless. I doubt there's any way to disable to update, as it's a cross-Wikia thing, but it certainly sucks more than they made it out to, and I'll be using just like I used to. At least they didn't screw up the email feature v.v (well, they did, but it's still usable). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:22, Septidi, 17 Floréal CCXVIII Just a note Hey Bobogoobo, I was going to bring this up the other day, but I forgot. It's not serious by any means, but something you should keep in mind. Your edit summary ("Also MvP is the (an) admin, respect his authority :P") on Nordreich (2009–) the other day, as well as a few other edit summaries and comments here and there, caught my attention. The main reason is that any authority of administrators, especially in cases where there is obvious disagreement, should always be subject to user review. For example, if an administrator is consistently violating a wiki's policies, any authority they hold needs to be questioned by the general wiki community. If this does not happen, we run the risk of turning into Wookieepedia . Anyway, just thought I'd pop a note in about that. Plus it gives me an excuse for an extra edit :3. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:02, Duodi, 22 Floréal CCXVIII Templates Hurr, nice catch. I'd initially intended that for use as "section" or what not, but forgot about that when I added the date. Removed for now. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:94, Septidi, 27 Floréal CCXVIII :And.... fixed. Now on , , and , you can use or or . Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:98, Septidi, 27 Floréal CCXVIII ::*glares evily at template*. Fixed ;P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:02, Septidi, 27 Floréal CCXVIII RE:GOONS The reason I didn't revert it was because they actually replaced the GOONS Charter with an updated Constitution. If it was as simple as keeping the same wording and messing up the page layout, I would have, but that doesn't seem to be the case. If no one's taken care of it by the time I finish rewatching S&WII, I'll run through it and add the headings as appropriate. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:86, Décadi, 30 Floréal CCXVIII :Okay. Sorry I can't do it myself, I have a few hours of gaming to catch up on and twenty minutes to do it :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:10, Tuesday, 18 May 2010 (ET) ::Looks like the user in question took care of it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:59, Décadi, 30 Floréal CCXVIII Cheers man. RE: Osa If I'd thought of putting a disambiguation link in earlier, I'd've done it myself :-p Thanks for putting that in the article. is the city it was based on, if you're curious :-) KingJarkko (talk • ) 02:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) TSP's forums Is it just me, or are TSP's forums taking forever to load? O_o Pikachurin Talk • 23:10, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) :It hasn't loaded since I logged in this afternoon, so it might be some sort of problem involving my IP. If JD's on IRC right now, can you contact him about this for me? Pikachurin Talk • 23:16, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) ::Cyber Nations is taking forever to load too, so I can't contact him using the in-game PM system. I'll try contacting him via the CN Forums if I find his account. Pikachurin Talk • 23:20, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) RE: Team I think in most cases they shouldn't, as a lot of them are small enough to fit nicely next to the infobox if there's not a lot of content on the page. Some of the longer ones, such as and , probably should though. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:73, Quartidi, 4 Prairial CCXVIII RE: Spring Updates Well, the badges system reminds me of a long-defunct Wikia feature, . The answers site may be alright, but more than likely it'll never be used given the popularity of the CN Forums question forum. I laughed pretty hard at the traffic chart, that just figures :P. Other than that, I can't see the CN Wiki leaving the blue theme any time soon; it seems to be by far the most middle-of-the-road (also why the CN forums and CN itself stick to a blue theme, I'd guess). Personally, I'm less-than-happy about the other features. The email system still hasn't recovered from a switch to followed pages, and it will be a cold day in hell before I ever willingly go along with rich-text implementation at any wiki I'm on, given the disastrous effects it had last time. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:67, Quintidi, 5 Prairial CCXVIII RE: Flags Ugh... I dunno what the problem is with that red bar. I assume you're right about the other issue, but I'm not sure how one would fix it. Generally when I make flags with Inkscape, I stick to simple designs that can be actually reproduced as a flag, so I'm not as experienced with shading and that. Sorry I can't help; if I think of anything, I'll let you know. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:69, Octidi, 8 Prairial CCXVIII Vandalism Hey Bobo, Thanks for reverting the vandal edits on my nation's article. It's appreciated. ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 18:10, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) Wikifascism Mind if I copied the userbox you made? :3 Pikachurin Talk • 18:44, Friday, 2 July 2010 (ET) Ty Thanks for helping my nation page Re: Treaty templates That's, um, intentional. :P If someone wants to do it without an apostrophe (silly people), you just need to add an 's' after using the template. It just inserts a link, so it'll work like adding an 's' to a link. For example, s links up by adding an 's' after . Locke Talk • Alestor ' 14:03, Thursday, 22 July 2010 (ET)' Speedy delete on "Weltreich Europa" Not a big issue, but in future could you please inform me if you tag any of my pages for speedy delete as you did with Weltreich Europa. The reason the redirect pointed to a non-existent page was that my computer crashed while I was copying text onto that page. I could easily have missed your edit. --Vincent Imperator (talk • ) 00:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's used in that the name of my nation is Weltreich Europa and would presumably be what people would search up if they were to look up my nation. --Vincent Imperator (talk • ) 16:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Legacy hey, I noticed you moved my banner to the right information seciton. you also added up the notice about including an info box. Is there something wrong with my current box? This is in RE to the alliance page for Legacy Wappas (talk • ) 03:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation, I designed Immortals wiki before and was going to do use it as my template, I'll use the infobox instead though! Congrats and Welcome Your request for adminship has been approved. Welcome to the team (though it seems I basically am the team right now), I look forward to working with you. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask. Lol pie (talk • ) 16:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Redirects Yeah redirects like that one should probably be deleted. It's a little too generic to have as a redirect to one specific alliance related page. Lol pie (talk • ) 22:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Question About Linking Hello. Thanks for adding my nation information to my page. A quick question though. How do I go about linking my nation wiki so that when people click "Max Cristof" on the Orange Defense Network page it links to that page? Any help would be appreciated. Thanks :) --Max Cristof (talk • ) 19:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Delete request Hey Bobo, could you please do me a favour and delete this image and this one to? Thank you! -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 15:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you're right that should have been a different one - this one in fact. Thank you! -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 00:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Scrapbox 1 (Gav236) I was just conducting some testing, Im finished with it now, if you want to delete it you can. Im sorry for any inconvinience i've caused. ~ Gav236 (voicemail) • (nation) 19:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Pax Corvus thank you Freolandia Hello. Thank you for telling what is wrong with my nation (Freolandia). I am working my best to change the image for my nation. -- 02:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Republic of Cambria I recieved a warning at the top of the page Republic of Cambria. The warning states that the page does nit follow the guidelines. I read the guidelines and I can not find anything wrong with the page. Please help, I do not want to be in conflict with wikia. Lord Roper TOC Limit Hi there, I thought you may be interested in at Wikipedia. I'm not sure if the CSS class it uses is built into Wikia, or if it'll have to be added, but it may be something to look into porting here. Thought I'd point it out, anyway. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:55, Primidi, 1 Vendémiaire CCXIX /b/ What the hell? :I tried that, and it gave me a spam error. It said the reason was a /. Image Categories Ah, thank you. I tried to do that earlier by just giving the name of the category, and it wasn't working. Hence my current way of doing it. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 19:03, Saturday, 25 September 2010 EST